Perfect
by Wemma1997
Summary: Sometimes even the little things get the best of us. And sometimes it takes even smaller things to get us out of that rut. And sometimes we try to be perfect. I'll continue it, if you guys would like, but if not, it can just be a oneshot! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Emma stared into the bathroom mirror. She looked at all her flaws, her slight wrinkles she was getting as her age advanced. Emma didn't look bad for her age at all, actually she look rather good. She didn't have the since of middle aged yet, but in her eyes she did.

As Will was walking in the bathroom she grabbed a strange green container that looked slightly like lipstick in a way. When she rolled up the container, he top of it was also green. She drew two lines, one under each eye. Her lack of sleep, but increase of stress was making the dark circles under her eyes appear more and more apparent as she noticed every little detail on her face.

She rubbed in the strange cream onto her face. It was supposed to help blend her skin tone to make it look more evan. She grabbed a small, round, white container of face cream after all the green stuff was rubbed in. She began to dot it around her eyes where she thought wrinkles where beginning to appear. Will piped in as Emma was still applying the cream. "Why do you do all this stuff Em? You look fabulous, you don't need 'Timewise Night restore and recover complex by Mary Kay' When there isn't enough wear on your face" He said smiling now looking in the mirror at his beautiful fiancé.

Emma sighed at Will's comment. Even though she enjoyed the fact that he thought she was perfect, she still didn't think herself was perfect, and that was a problem she needed to fix. So she ignored Will and continued to apply the cream on her face. She next tabbed her figure in the mixture and rubbed it on her neck. She saw what her mother's wrinkly neck looked like, and if that was in her gene's she was going to do anything preventing that. She switched off the bathroom light, leaving Will in the dark and walking into the kitchen. "You know I hate being ignored" Will said frustrated going after her

Emma opened the freezer and grabbed out two chilled tea bags. She set them on the counter and grabbed a paper towel, ripped it in half and wrapped the two tea bags. Will was still waiting impatiently for Emma to respond to him. But she continued on trying to reverse time on her face. She walked back into the bedroom and Will followed. Emma lies on the bed and put the tea bags on her eyes. "Really Emma, you're still ignoring me! Why are you doing all of this!" Will said trying to stay calm even though he was mad she was ignoring him.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just don't want to talk to you if you're going to tell me I'm perfect when I'm clearly not" She said finally responding to Will Emma sat up in the bed and took off the tea bags. Will sat at the edge where Emma's feet lay. "Do you see these wrinkles?" She asked him "I would think you would appreciate that I'm trying to stay pretty for you" Emma laid back down on her back but didn't put the tea bags on her face again

"Emma you're crazy! There's nothing there for me to see! Your face is flawless, it always has been, and always will" Will really wished Emma saw herself like Will saw her. In his eyes, she would be a 100 years old, and still perfect.

"Well maybe you don't see the wrinkles, but what about the bags under my eyes?" She was impatient for him to see a flaw in her face. "You can't miss these. It's really obvious!"

Will stared for a minute at her face; he had been noticing the dark circles under eyes. He knew it was from lack of sleep and stress. At night he would feel her flopping around like a fish. "Yes I see thing" Will said in a sigh. "But that's because you're stressed all the time about being perfect, you're practically running yourself into the ground trying to be 'perfect'" Will said shaking his head

"You see them don't you!" Emma said finally happy that he could point out a problem so she didn't seem crazy. "It's not because of stress, it's because I'm getting old! This happens to people Will" She said totally frustrated and almost in tears. For a couple of weeks Emma has been not cleaning as much, but been focusing on her face. Her OCD has switched to being obsessive over her face, instead of cleaning.

Will Scooted closer to Emma. He sat next to her. He sat her up quietly and rubbed her back, as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Baby, why are you so upset" he replied in a concerned way. "What's troubling you?"

Emma lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know. I-I just keep looking in the mirror and every day I find a different flaw! I never used to be like this, I always used to think I looked really good, I just don't know what's happening to me!" She was now in tears, clearly upset at her own actions. Will knew she couldn't help it, she was just in a rut and need to be pulled out.

"Maybe an extra secession with would be good. Maybe she can explain more of why you are so upset, then I can" He was trying to be helpful but was unsure of what to say to his fiancé.

"Y-yeah maybe that would help" She was wiping away her tears now. She kissed Will on the check and laid back down.

Will joined her and rested his head on the pillow. Emma moved over slightly and rested her head upon Will's chest. "Thank you" She whispered quietly.  
"Anytime. You know I will always be there no matter what" He said still trying to keep the hush tone.

"I love you"

"I love you too Em, I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Don't own glee or anything else, also this is super short I know. But it's just a little clip between the first and the next chapter, enjoy, and review tell me what you think, Thanks! **

Emma woke up that next morning. Will had risen about a half an hour ago. She slipped on her slippers and walked out of the bedroom. As she traveled down the hall she called his name "Will" she said in a cheery voice, but she heard no reply. And she continued on to the kitchen she read a note on the counter.

"_Dear Emma, Went to the store, I'll be back soon. Love Will"_

Emma was a tad bit saddened that Will was gone, she wanted to thank him for last night, but she knew he would be back soon anyway, so she walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone and sat on the bed. She went through her contacts and found Dr. Shane. She clicked call. "Hello. Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for Emma Pillsbury. Yes, Tomorrow at 1 would be great" She said hanging up the phone.

Emma walked past a mirror and tried to avoid temptation to look in it, but she failed miserably. She stared into the vanity mirror. She noticed that her bags were slightly gone. She didn't know if it was from a better night sleep or from some new products she tried. Either way she looked healthier so it didn't matter.

She stared into the mirror for about 5 minutes until Will came home. Emma hadn't heard the door open while she was still wrapped up in her own mind. Will set the groceries down in the kitchen and made his way back to the bedroom. Will sighed as he saw her staring in the mirror again. "Emma I thought we talked about this"

Emma slightly jumped at his words. She was confused at first but then realized what he was talking about. "Look the dark circles look better" she hummed as she walked over to Will leaving the Vanity. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for last night. I really needed the boost"

Will smiled snaked his arms around his fiancé in return. He kissed the top of her head, "Anytime sweetheart. But in return you need to stop fixating over this so much" He said in his most concerning voice

Emma nodded her head. She really was going to try to tone down on all of her worrying, it was causing her nothing trouble. "Alright, worrying isn't good, and I need to stop" She said smiling into his chest.

"As lovely as this is we have groceries to put away, so if you wouldn't mind to come and help me" Will said breaking the hug and taking Emma's hand, leading her to the kitchen.

Together they sorted through the bags, as Emma was putting away frozen stuff first so it didn't melt, the made small talk. "So I made an appointment with tomorrow" Emma sighed as she put a container of icecream in the fridge.

Will beamed as he put away a few more cans in the cupboard. He then turned around to face her "that's great sweetheart! What's time?"

"1 o'clock. We aren't doing anything then are we?"

Will stopped and thought for a second, "No I don't believe we are. Would you like me to come with you?" Will asked

Emma's face lite up immediately she loved when Will wanted to come and usually welcomed it. "Yes that would be lovely!" She replied in a cheery voice, "I mean only if you really want too" Emma said in a more monotone way

"I'd love to" Will grabbed a the two boxes of cereal he had bought and placed them on a shelf before going over to Emma and kissing her check. "Thanks for helping me put away the groceries"

"Anytime" She giggled, as she mocked what he had been telling her


End file.
